User blog:Amz96/New Year eve Part 3 ENDING
Chapter 3 is now both in Kim’s and Jack’s POV '' ''ENDING ! Enjoy ! '' Perviously ------------- I couldn’t believe it, He said that he would rather spend time with me, But then the words came out “but if you like we can go sit with them ! “ does he or doesn’t he want to be alone with me ? And now Kim - Well they are our friend and new years is all about spending time with friends right? ! ''(Thinking - All i wanna do is spend time with you ! ) '' Jack - ok its up to you ! (''In his high squeaky voice ) '' ''Kim’s POV Did he just say its up to you ! Wow then this must be a date ! OMG Im on a date with Jack my best friend ! How can this be ! wait to seem to excited ! I know I should bit down on my lip ! that gets him ! '' 'Jacks POV' ''WAIT DID I JUST SAY ! Oh no I did ! I don’t wanna make it to obvious that this is a date ! I never thought that first person I met when I came to Seaford would be a girl let alone My best friend and maybe my girlfriend in the future ! '' ''Oh no She’s biting down on her lip ! She looks so cute when he does that ! '' Jack - Should we sit on the grass, Kim - id like that but i’ve got shorts on and ...... Jack cuts Kim off - Its ok you can sit on my jacket ! Kim - Thx ( smiles ) , Are you cold ! ??? Jack - no, Lets go sit on the bench and you can have my jacket 'Kim’s POV ''' He’s giving me his jack, he is such a gentleman. Just when we start to get cute ! '' ''Frank and his thugs turn up ! '' Kim - Ah Jack, Jack - yeah ! Oh What do u want frank ! Frank - Aw I just heard you to are on a date ! Jack - Yeah and Frank - and thought we might crash it ! ''Kim and Jack look at each other '' Kim - Oh Frank your going to be in the 7th grade for a VERY lONG ..... time ! 'Fight scene ''' Last 1 minute ! Jack and Kim win as usual ! '' ''Kim can be no were to be seen ! '' Jack - KIM .. KIM !! Jack see Kim lying on the floor ! Jack - Kim are you ok Kim - yeah i’m fine I think I sprained my ankle ''Kim’s POV I’v sprained my ankle so he helps me up and take me over to the bench were we originally sitting before frank turned up ! '' Kim - Jack you know how Frank said we ''Jack cuts Kim off again '' Jack - Yes this is a date . 'Kim’s' 'POV' ''YES this is a date !!! I try not show my emotions, but he can kind ok tell cause well I bit down on my lip ! Jack’s POV Finally its out ! i’m so glad now we can just relax and enjoy the rest of the night together alone, I ask her what time she needed to be home . '' Jack - What time do you need to be home ? Kim - My mum doesn’t mind she knows your a nice boy and she knows that you will keep me safe ! Jack - Your mum is soo nice ! I wish I could meet her ! Kim - Thank you ! i’ll let her no you said that ! 'Jack’s POV ''' What did i just say !! OMG did i just ! Yes i did, what have i done, Im not sure but i think she might ! Nar she wont think that ! '' '10 mins to midnight ! ''' ''Kim’s POV '' Jack helps me up because of my swollen anckel, He helps to to the grass where we go and sit to watch the fire works ! we lay down and look up at the sky and see all the amazing starts ad then jack says ! '' '''Jack’s POV ' I help Kim up and we go sit on the grass and we lay down and look up at the stars and then look at her and say .... '' Jack - Kim did you know that you have the most beautiful eyes, Kim - thank you, ''While the sit up and lean into kiss Jerry stops us Jerry - Ewww , Every one starts counting down so we do you we stand up and I let Kim Lean on me ! '' Every one - 5.4.3.2. .......... 1 ''I lean in to Kiss the most beautiful girl in the world ! my Best friend ! Behind us firework light up the sky ! I see fire works ! This is the most beautiful thing in the world ! I pull away and Smile ! '' '''Kim’s POV ' So its 5.4.3.2...... 1 MIDNIGHT ! I see Jack leaning in to me to Kiss me, I stay still till Our lips touch ! I see fireworks, I hear fire works they light up the sky and my life ! My best friend Jack Brewer Is kissing me ! I pull a away and bit my lip ! and i her the words that i would never her my best friend would say ! '' Jack - Kim ! you are the most beautiful girl in the world, I really like you ! would you ..... ''Yes it was '' Jack - Be my Girlfriend ! Kim - Yes ! 'Jack and Kim’s POV ''' She replied , '' ''I replied Yes ! '' I can’t believe it , my best Friend is now by GirlFriend, Boyfriend ! What a perfect night to. He Kisses my I kiss her again we pull away and look at the gang, and then look up at the sky and watch the rest of the Fireworks ''The night ended and I, He walked her, me home. Were arrived at my house, Kim’s house and walked up to my, Her front porch I gave her, He gave me a kiss on the check . '' Kim - Thx jack for a great night ! Jack - No problems 'Kim’s POV ''' I walked in and leaned against the door and bit my lip, the I walked up stairs to my room and flped on to my bed and went to sleep. '' 'Jack’s POV ''' ''I leaned against Kim’s door and looked up at the sky, I walked off down the street stopping half way look back at her house think what a great girl Kim is. '' ''The END !!!!! '' Sorry I was soo long ! tell me what you think ! Category:Blog posts